


Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) Part 6

by ficsnroses



Series: Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) [6]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsnroses/pseuds/ficsnroses
Summary: What happens when two, lonely friends start seeing and confiding in each other for sex? A tricky friends with benefits love story, when feelings get in the way.
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Series: Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Friends With Benefits (Keanu Reeves x Reader Series) Part 6

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter VI ~ Things Untouched.

To the tedious sound of his menacing phone alarm clock, Keanu blinks his groggy eyes open, greeted by the dimly lit light of a somber, rainy morning. The rain hadn’t ceased to fall all night, although he couldn’t quite complain.

His slumber had been rather cozy, with Y/N tucked in secure beside him, limbs tangling all night long, her steady breaths lulling him serenely. Extending his arm, he slaps the alarm off, feeling Y/N shift. She’s got an arm wrapped around his waist as she’s curled into his side, he holds her enveloped, close as can be. She moans, half awoken, disturbed by the early morning commotion.

“ _Shhhh,_ ” Keanu rubs her arms up and down as she tucks herself closer into his side, resting her head on his chest. “ _Sorry, baby. Forgot it was set to 6:00am_.” He yawns, eyes fluttering shut again.

 _Baby_. It had quite literally just…slipped off his tongue. Felt natural.

Drowsily, a heavy eyed Y/N tucks her head into the crook of Keanu’s neck, allowing him to rest his chin on top her head. He’s big, warm, and comfortable, a dire contrast to the empty bed that accompanies her each night.

 _She could get used to this_ …

The sleet downpour on the roof doesn’t subside, however, it adds to the ease. Neither of them feel rushed, or in a scurry to get dressed for the day. This was nice, whatever it was. There’s something so uniquely special, about holding someone close in the early hours of the renewed daybreak. An intimacy that they perhaps needed more, than just physical.

Y/N sighs, trying to position herself comfortably after the unexpected awakening, positioning her head in all different nooks and cranny’s on Keanu’s chest, even going as far as to drape a leg over his waist, desperately hoping her sleep would return. With her eyes clasped shut, she focuses on nothing but the heat of his body and the steady rhythm of his chest underneath her, and the scent that lingers ever so slightly, of his cigarette smoked the night prior, paired with something….spicy & wooded. The traces were much more apparent while she was this close.

The subtle details, the fragrance, the cordiality of his touch, the way his hands were rough, yet had a soothing finish to them, the way his coffee locks fell over his tucked eyes faintly. They were details she hadn’t noticed while they had sex, no matter how frequent it really was.

With a chuckle, Keanu’s hoarse morning voice speaks. “What are you doing, Y/N?”

She huffs, with a shaky breath. 

“I’m trying to get comfy again so I can fall back sleep. It’s a Sunday, Keanu. Why on earth was your alarm set on a _Sunday?_ ” she drowns out the last word, a hint of annoyance in her tone. Although she was just tired, she couldn’t actually be upset with him.

He brings a hand to run through his raven head, sighing. “I don’t know; I wake up at 6:00am everyday. Habit, I guess.”

With a yawn, Y/N rests her arm on his chest, her chin taking place on top, staring up at him. 

“Why do you do that to yourself?” she giggles, his warm, hazel gaze instantly putting a smile on her lips. She usually never saw Keanu this way, completely undone, first thing in the day. He seemed relaxed and tranquil, a different type of ease from when they were intimate. Something a bit more…actual. Genuine, unadulterated.

He brings his arms to wrap around her waist, as half of her body rests on his, half lays adjacent on the bed. 

“I guess…I don’t know. I’ve always been scared I’m missing out on something, like I should be doing something, need to be doing something.” He looks out the window at the rain cascading, globes of rainwater down the speckled window frames. “If I’m up early, there’s more time for me to fill that void, I guess. Or else I just feel like I’m wasting…something.”

That stung.

His words stung. Because Y/N, had felt the same.

She’d always felt there was something missing in her life as well, and the more she tried to search for it, the farther it got away from her. She kept herself occupied with routine tasks and daily schedules filled to the brim with much to do. But none of it was able to deplete the sense of incompleteness.

“Do you feel like you’re wasting away something, _today_?” she asked quietly, connecting her gaze with his whiskey orbs. He rubs a sooth up and down her back, sincerely.

“No, because I’m with you. I’m not alone right now.”

_Pit,_

_Pat,_

_Pit,_

_Pat,_

The rain fills a comfortable silence, and Y/N lays her head back on his chest, assuring him she was really there. Of course, they both knew how alone they felt, it’s was the sole reason their relationship was what it was. But they hadn’t known just how alike they really had been, just how yearning they’d been for the same thing.

Whatever that same thing was.

The rain falls outside as delicate poetry, each drop a letter, a sound, a beat, drawing out a beautiful symphony of its own. The smell of the wet earth outside saunters through the barely open window, reminding of all the serene it brings. Each treetop, each leaf, each surface coated, united by the colourless waves. It shows us how truly equal each exterior, each thing the rain touches is.

 _It reminds us of how fragile we really are. How beautifully fragile, we really are_.

Keanu kneads soothingly at her hips, her waist, coaxing her into a state of complete calm and surrender. It was different, and something so matchlessly inviting, being able to sulk in the mere company of someone else, sharing intimate touches.

Y/N moves her gaze up to connect with his again, bringing a hand to cup his cheek, earning his attention. 

“I didn’t get to wish you a good morning yet.” She smiles, moving to straddle him, as the duvet falls from her frame.

Keanu smirks, knowing what she had in mind. “I haven’t either…”

She places her hands on his chest, claiming his lips against hers. Cupping her cheek, with one hand falling tangled in her hair, Keanu pushes her closer, engulfing her lips in a kiss just as searing. Slowly, cautiously, she slips her hand down to his member, gently palming him over the fabric of his boxers.

Truth be told, Y/N had come overwhelmed with the need of him in that moment. This morning, the tenderness, the closeness, the feelings of it all, she wanted him right then and there. He looked beautiful in the natural, morning light, as if kissed by a thousand suns, perfectly crafted. She breaks the kiss briefly, snaking her hand fully into his boxers now to give him a few gentle strokes.

“ _No foreplay, okay? I want you inside, now.”_ She demands, connecting their lips again in a fervent kiss.

Keanu only nods, letting out a shaky breath at the way her fingers work his length, preparing him. Reciprocating, he slides her panties aside, rubbing up and down the folded seams of her cunt, her wetness coating his fingers instantly. His touch is pure liberation, but not nearly enough. She needed all of him.

Reaching over to the bedside table, he pulls out a condom.

She bites her lip in anticipation, watching him tear the silver packing, guiding it onto himself in a swift stroke. His cock is inches away from her, she aches wanting it. He pats his upper thigh, urging her to move onto him. “ _Come, sweetheart_.” He communicates, holding the base of his cock steady as she lifts herself up, lining up with his length.

Sinking onto him, they both sigh in relief, a soft moan escapes Y/N lips at the feel of him fully inside her, hitting her end perfectly. The pressure of her body reducing on him paired with his generous length, could be described as a bliss of its own. Her body practically melts against his, their movements becoming one. He effortlessly glides in and out, their releases sidling down, coating her thighs already.

“ _Fuck, honey_.” He breaths, pumping up into her as he watches her eyes clasp shut. She bites her bottom lip as short, shallow, gaspy moans tune out of her lips. He sets the pace, slow and sensual as they get used to each other, the sound of her wet slickness bobbing his cock flooding the room.

She grabs his hands, moving them to her hips, urging him to guide her. Beautifully, her breasts fall up and down, bouncing so effortlessly round and plump, the embodiment of femininity, the look of her sends his mind hazing with not just lust for her, but something so beautifully surreal. He wanted her not just physically in that moment, the connection they were sharing _emotionally,_ lacked nonetheless.

“ _Ke…oh, fuck._ ” She lets out a low moan, unable to open her eyes to the feel of complete paradise taking her. “ _Ke, deeper, please_.” She begs. He watches her hands slide over her chest as she fondles her breasts. His thrusts become deeper, and erratic as he pours himself all in, so intoxicated in making her feel good.

“ _That better, baby?_ ” He asks, sucking in a sharp breath at the way she’s already begun to clench around him. She only nods in response, resting her hands on either of his shoulders now, as he thrusts up faster, picking up the pace. Slamming into her, the sound of his balls slapping against her core beat fast to the drizzle of the rain on the roof, both drumming incoherently.

She lets out a particularly loud moan as he angles his thrusts up _higher, deeper_ , allowing her arms to wrap around his neck, clinging to him as his pumps become urgent. His cock throbs between her, fully buried with each thrust deep inside. His lips part as his jaw tenses, watching her meet him halfway with her bounces on his cock as he thrusts up.

“ _You feel_ …” he moans, “ _So fucking good, sweetheart._ ” His words cease as he lets out a groan when you clench around him harder, almost milking his orgasm out of him.

Whimpering, she finally opens her eyes to see him, beautiful, with a thin glisten of sweat on his forehead, twitching under her. He looked remarkably delightful in the moment, pleasing her. Moving his hair out of his face, she kisses his forehead, indulging in the moment, and his entirety.

This morning had made her feel an urge to shower him with love, it left her craving to make him feel better, no matter what it took. He was a good man. He deserved it. He deserved a whole lot.

He lets out shallow, breathy moans watching her move on top of him, nearing his edge. The bed creaks, loud and clear under the weight of their combined thrusts, she knew she wouldn’t hold off much longer.

“ _Come for me, baby_.” He shudders, hand dipping between her thighs as he rubs her swollen nub, hearing her sob in pleasure, so close to completion.

His deep voice, paired with the feel of his girthy cock, each vein, each curve slamming against her, deep and profound, becomes too much. She lets out a wail, whimpering a moan as he brings her to climax. Burying her face in his neck for support, she practically collapses a top him, as he continues to thrust diligently. Her breasts cover his face, although, he can’t complain.

With a final few rapid thrusts, Keanu comes to his end, shuddering, as he spills himself deep inside her, into the condom. He moans her name countless times, holding her close to his chest as he rides out his own high, thankful for her. She truly was a goddess in her own right.

Still buried inside her as she lays on his chest, they catch their breaths together, Keanu holding her close as he rubs circles on her back, collecting each other.

“You alright, Y/N?” His dolce voice asks, only earning a nod from her in response. She was quite literally, fucked speechless.

Moving off of him, Keanu falls flaccid out of her, his cock against his stomach. Discarding the condom into the trashcan beside the bed, he lays beside Y/N, as she curls herself back into his side, subsequent to pulling her panties back over her self.

He positions his arm under her head, as she tucks herself in to him again, resting a hand on his chest. “Fuck, that was good.” She smiles. “I could get used to waking up like that.”

Keanu shoots a warm smile back. “Me too, sweetheart.” They have a moment as they stare at each other, lost for a moment in each other’s gleaming orbs. Y/N swallows, before glancing down.

“I was actually thinking, Ke…” she taps his chest, holding her thought for a moment.

“Yeah?” he encourages, taking hold of her hand.

She bites her lip, before portraying. 

“I was thinking of getting on the pill. So we don’t have to use protection each time. It could, yenno. Feel better, for you.” She hesitates.

Keanu ponders for a moment. “Hey, you make me feel amazing regardless. It’s your body, your decision, sweetheart. I’m okay with using either method.” He speaks compassionately.

Y/N sits up slightly, leaning on her elbow. “It’s more effective as well, so there’s less chances of an accident happening. I’m thinking to talk to my doctor about it. I’ll have to take the pills daily on and off.” She explains.

“Whatever you please, Y/N. Infact, you didn’t even have to ask me.” He presses a kiss to her shoulder, before sitting up, placing his feet on the cold, wooden floor beneath them. “In the meantime, I’ll get breakfast started while you freshen up?” he proposes, collecting her shirt off the floor to give it to her.

She smiles, pulling the duvet to cover her bare chest. “Thank you.”

-

To the smell of freshly pressed espresso flooding the four walls, Y/N finds Keanu browsing her fridge, a look of muddle apparent on his features. She pads towards him, smiling. “Why do you look so confused?” she giggles.

“Why is your fridge practically empty?” He questions, closing it shut. “Do you not eat anything?”

She takes hold of the cup he’s brewed for her, sipping in the earthy notes with a content sigh. “Haven’t went shopping recently. It’s alright, lets just order in.” She sits herself at the island counter, watching him sip on his mug as well.

The clock strikes 7:30am, and the rain outside only gets harder by the hour, gliding down the windows.

Keanu positions himself across the counter from her, placing his mug down. “What’s with this storm? It’s like it’s never gonna end.” He sighs, eyes glancing out.

“I kinda like it.” Y/N replies, smiling his way. “Nice n cozy. Plus you’re here today, which makes it cozier.” She chuckles, realizing she probably sounded incredibly dorky. Keanu only smiles back – for a moment, he feels this is completely natural. This felt so right. Being in her company, spending time with her, expect it felt…different today. Something was different.

Keanu coughs slightly, clearing his throat. Waving a nervous hand through his locks, he speaks. “Actually, Y/N, there was something I wanted to ask you too.”

She takes another drag from her cup, ears perking up. “Yeah?”

Keanu sits himself down across her, looking at her intently. From the peripherals of his eye, he can still see the falling rain through the window, cascading. It had a calmative affect for sure, allowing him the confidence he needed in this moment.

“There’s this event coming up, at this sorta, art museum gala thing.” He gestures, waving his hands, as he normally does when he expresses himself.

Y/N chuckles. “Oo, interesting. Are you about to ask me what you should wear? I though you have a stylist, Ke.” She giggles, opening her phone to check any missed calls.

“I do, Jeanne. She’s great…” Keanu stalls, watching Y/N casually browse her phone. “Y/N, I actually wanted to ask, if you wanted to accompany me. To the event?” he proposes, leaning on the counter.

Y/N pauses, eyes shooting up. Had Keanu just asked her to make…a public appearance? With him?

“It doesn’t even have to be as my date, typa thing. Just two friends going to an event together.” He nervously reiterates. When Y/N doesn’t respond, he feels himself spill a ramble. “You know how much I don’t really like going out, I just thought if you were there it would be a bit easier to endure…”

When she still stares at him, astonished, he asks. “Y/N?”

He couldn’t be serious. What would even make such a thought cross his mind?

Y/N shakes her head, confused. “Keanu, _you know_ that’s not a good idea.” She states. “The second the media sees a girl with you at a gala, they’re automatically going to assume there’s something going on between us.” She sighs.

Keanu lets out a huffy chuckle, running another hand through his hair. “But…Y/N, technically… _isn’t there?_ ” he clears. “I know we’re not, you know. Romantically linked, but we’re still something, right?”

Y/N’s brows furrow. What did he mean?

Clasping her hands together, she speaks. “Yeah, lets tell the world that we’re fuck buddies, huh? That’ll be a great headline. Keanu Reeves Brings His Late Night Booty Call to Gala. That’ll be awesome, right?” She huffs, suddenly getting defensive.

“Y/N, you know that’s not what I meant.” He sighs, disappointed she’d taken it the wrong way.

They had touched almost what seemed as the tip of an ice berg. Things were beginning to get laid out on the table in front of them, the first acknowledgment of the reality of their relationship. It was all meant to come out eventually, it was bound to in fact. Perhaps, after the rather beautiful morning they had woken up to, the timing wasn’t ideal.

Y/N stays calm. “Keanu, why do we need to do all this extra stuff in between? Why can’t we just quite literally be friends with benefits? Like all other people who have a friends with benefits? Why do you need me to come to galas with you, or go on restaurant dates, or motorcycle rides, or any of it?” She says a bit louder than intended. “Isn’t it enough that I let you fuck me whenever you please? Can we please not be something that we aren’t?” She complaints, huffing.

Keanu’s frown turns into disappointment, or perhaps a mixture of hurt, maybe the slightest pinch of anger. She was clearly blowing it out of proportion.

“ _Fuck you whenever I please?_ As far a I’m aware, Y/N, I’ve never forced myself on you, or done anything you didn’t want. Way to make me sound like a fucking pig there.” He raises his voice a little, but remains collected.

Y/N becomes slightly annoyed, raising off the chair now. “That’s not what I meant, okay?”

Keanu walks towards her, towering over. “I meant as just friends, Y/N. Really good friends. Which if I’m not mistaken, I thought we are.” They stare each other in the eyes. Keanu feels a sudden burst of confidence, reeling to get some thoughts off this chest. “While we’re on the topic actually, Y/N…what…what are…” he ceases mid sentence.

“Honestly, forget it. Forget I said anything.” He turns his gaze towards his coat, which has stayed draped over the couch all night. “Call me when you want to ‘fuck’. Because apparently that’s all we’re good for anyway.” He says under his breath, barely audible, trekking to the door.

Y/N throws her hands up in defeat, disappointed she may have completely ruined the morning. “Keanu, wait.”

He stops by the door, shrugging his coat on. “No, it’s alright, Y/N. I get it, you’re right. We are what we are. You’re completely valid for not wanting to be more.” His eyes have grown sad, although he fakes a smile. “I’ll see you later, then? Maybe next week.” He opens the door, letting himself out.

“Keanu, you don’t have to go.”

He nods his head in return. “No, I have some work to finish at the Arch office today. I’ll see you around.”

 _I’ll see you around_.

They really had come full circle. Just a week prior, Y/N had told him she’d “ _See him around_ ,” leaving him completely uneasy. And now, a week later, she had been placed on the receiving end of that sentence, realizing the complete feel of uneasiness it truly brought. She had fucked up a little. Visibly.

“Oh, alright. See you around.” She responds, holding the door frame with a glint of sadness in her eyes.

_Once again, the words that need to be spoken, go untouched. They’ve been pierced at, nonetheless, but remain positively untouched._

She knew she wanted more with him. She really did. But this was the Keanu Reeves. A man who was notoriously known for being a lone wolf, for having trouble committing to long term relationships. He could have any woman he wanted.

He saw her as just a really good friend, and he was just incredibly kind by nature. He didn’t want what she might have wanted with him, and before he could channel that rejection onto her, she declined him any opportunity she got.

The mind works in some real troublesome ways.

He gives her a final smile, before walking down the hallway.

She had really fucked up the morning. & Perhaps, their relationship.

_Maybe the pitter patter of the rain,_

_had only been the start._


End file.
